Beacon of Mutation
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: This is a OC/Self insert of a new mutant sent to the Xavier's Institute where he must learn more of his powers and try not to cause trouble. Named Ferguson "Gus" Febland he's gonna be an X-Man and hopefully not die trying. Disclamers inside
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello everybody Docter Sith Pony here just wanting to say I'v been a huge fan of the X-Men series since I was a little kid having been introduced to them by old reruns of their 90's animated cartoon which made my young mind explode from awesomeness overload. Being a fan and kid I always wanted to make a new character that was my own which after all these years I finally done so using some not often used elements. DISCLAMER TIME I DO NOT OWN OR EVEN PUBLISH MARVEL OR THE X-MEN PLEASE SUPPORT THEM THEIRJust plain Awsome"_

We shall be starting out this late Thursday afternoon adventure with an all too familiar sight, that obviously being a hairless elderly man sitting comfortably within his heavily modified wheelchair. Said crippled teacher is renown mutant rights activist and educator of young minds Charles Francis Xaveir who's also called Proffesor-X by both students and the super hero community alike.

This incredibly intelligent individual is currently awaiting just outside his ancestral while also vary often reconstructed mansion estate now turned instituting of higher learning in complete silent contemplation. What has been occupying this Omega level mutants mind you might have been asking yourself why only some worries and possible fears relating to his newest "he should have already arrived hours ago" student.

While this institute is no stranger to receiving some new young mutant minds who need some aid in their development this specific teenager was both realy late to arive and had a few interesting qualities that will need to be addressed soon.

However the telepath's time of silence is soon made short by his African goddess of a aid who exited the mansion's front door with their canadian friend in tow the man's boots old and caked with mud.

"Professor are you sure everything is alright your acting very distant as of recent." The silvery white haired mutant said in a beautiful and elegant voice which is followed up by a grunt from the Wolverine.

"Look Chuck we wanna know if this kid is gonna be the next Magneto or something." The Canadian said shocking his old friend.

"I can assure you both this child has no similarities to Eric as he is now, nor do i think he will ever become such, why do you ask." The man asked recovering from his shock rather quickly.

"Don't play dumb Chuck it really doesn't suit you, idealistic maybe but not dumb." Logan said taking out a ciger from his pocket as he said this.

"What Logan means to say is that few things can make you act this...removed." She said to the telepath as she tried not to look at Logan with a stern gaze.

"While I do appreciate your concerns they are however misplaced, our purpose here is as a guiding voice if one of our students should chose to follow another's despite our advise that is regrettably a choice on their part."

"That doesn't feel me with much confidence." The man siad lighting up his cigar with an old engraved lighter, the puff of his smoke reaching Storms nose who reacted as normally one would.

"Please must you really pollute our air and lungs with tthat trash." The women said with an unamused expression "Heavens help us if our students pick up any one of you bad habbits." The man only shruged in response.

"Logan I agree with Ororo would you want to give our new studant such an impression of the staff" he said smirking glad his friend at least refrained from drinking and cursing when around the children.

"Well what do you know looks like we got company" The Canadian said grinning after spotting a large albeit old vehicle that was driven past the front gates and slowly entering into their driveway, this slightly oversized van in question was more specifically a slightly modified light blue 1966 Volkswagen Samba bus which despite being a vary old vehicle at this time looked remarkably unhurt by time's edge save a large dent in its bumper. What really caught the three mutants attention however was a small plum of dark green smoke flowimg outside threw an opening at the top.

Quite a few students used this possibly broken down vehicle as an excuse to get out of their seats and look out the windows hopeing to catch a glimpse of their mysterious and new classmate. A particular scorpian like studant even said "Wow looks like Forge won't be the only hippy here" he said with another mutant laughing at that.

Meanwhile as his spike having friend laughed a blond teen girl wearing a strange jacket that looked like something an airplane bomber would have spoke out load "Hey Jubb's do you think the new kid's got his license already"

She said to a black haired girl who's wearing an equally odd looking yellow rain coat like jacket who speaks quietly "Tabby you thinking we can get a ride to the mall sounds good I'll text Kitty" she said before her phone is taken by their red glasses wearing teacher.

"Firstly no phone calls or texts in class, secondly no one is going to the mall without any teacher or staff member present and thirdly sit back down we have more problems to go over." He said as his class groaned in response.

Returning our gaze outside we see both Xaveir and Ororo grow worried for their new and quite posibly drug useing student while the Wolverine only laughed out at the unexpected irony of it all, in response.

The three staff members only had to wait for another couple seconds before the probably immune to the raveges of time Volkswagen opened it's middle most doors releasing some smoke and revealing a rather strangly dressed teenager, or at least strangely dressed by normal standards, since they were in the super hero community they had each seen a lot weirder and even insane clothing before so in comparison this was time.

Said young teen in question was rather obviously a male, his ever so slightly masculine if heavily freckled face and over all body structure confirming this, while on the subject of his body he stood around average height for his age, that said he was clearly overweight not obsess in any way but still clearly fat.

Our likely less then healthy teenager had a full head of long light brown hair that looked as if it never once received a professional combing once in its existance, as both strands and bunches can easily be seen sticking out in no particular style or pattern almost like he had just woke up from a rough night of getting little if any sleep, which considering the bags under his eyes is not impossible for someone to imagine. Since we are speaking of eyes it should be said that those twin orbs were in fact sea green in color.

Returning to the subject of strange clothing this young man was wearing a red and black flannel shirt, which was almost fully button up excluding for the first two buttons those of course being missing most likely having been torn off, placed above the shirts collar was an Egyptian ankh most provably a replica made of plastic or some othere cheap material. Lastly he wore some old worn out blue jeans that have had the largest holes patched up using ripped up socks and what appears to be a bandana, together paired with a pair of sandals that gave off an odd image indeed.

Xavier:"Mister Febland welcome to the school." The professor said to their new arival

* * *

 **THAT's a rap for know, post a review my friends, enemies what have you anything and everything thats on your mind when reading this. SIGHNING OUT LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Docter Sith Pony here once again with a Beacon Of Mutation also befpre we get into the story disclamers and everything else I would just like to say I decided to change how I write these story's spendin less time on the editting and word-play on acount of how long it takes to update my storys so if you dont like how I'm triming the fat off this then please comment, review or what have you so I can improve...ok Disclamer Time. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR MARVEL COMICS I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC...OK ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

 **P.O.V**

"Professor Xavier, glad to be here." I say holding out my hand which the bald man shook his grip being not as weak as one would think, said wheelchair bound man smilled as the hand shake ended.

Xavier:"These are my fellow staff members Mister Logan our chief of security and Ororo is our-" The Proffesor tried to introduce the two but was cut off by the teen who looked to Logan with surprise and a hint of sadness.

"Wait your the Wolverine, the same guy with those insane metal claws, man that has got to suck having them rip threw your body everytime you need to fight." The boy said to the canadian getting a smirk in response.

Logan:"It's not that bad really, you get used to it after a while." The rugged mutant said releasing a single claw to show off to the kid which gleams in the sun light before being returned back into his flesh.

"Damm, that had to suck waking up one day with metal claws instead of normal bone, I couldn't deal with something that brutal." The teenager said naive to the origin of Logan's claws.

Before he could be corrected which would not likely happen soon the Volkswagen's driver doors opened up revealing a middle aged women possibly in her late thirties, she has long brunette hair placed in multipe large braids, the women was wearing some old blue jeans, a white T-Shirt and a classic black leather jacket, she had a wide grin on her face.

?:"Charlie It's good to see you again, been about five years since we last met face to face gotta say I was stating to think you were trying to avoid me." The women said walking to the wheel chair mutant who chuckled though was slightly irritated at the nickname.

Xavier:"Of course its good to see you Rose and no I haven't been trying to avoid you, we both know you would only track me down."

Rose:"You better believe it, me and that wagon don't slow down for nothing and nobody, I am glad you've been sending letters but how about emails instead their a lot quicker." she said before walking to the teen and giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom but don't we need to get uncle Melvin out of the van before you can give the goodbye and don't cause trouble or else speach." Her son said trying to get put of her hug.

Ross:"I knew there was something I'd forget, hey Melv we are here get out of there for a minute." She said loudly hitting on the side of the Volkswagen lightly, she got a groan for a reply.

The vans side doors opened up again revealing this time a man in his late thirties to early forties, he started streching his skinny but rather tall body being seven foot five with long arms and curvy black hair. His limbs creeked for a moment as he walked to the professor letting bpth him the staff members see his strained reddish watery eyes which he whipes with his hands before waving to the headmaster, he had a slighty faded green t shirt and blue jeans cut into shorts with a wooden Ankh which hanged from his neck.

Melvin:"Rosey you sure the kid needs to be here, I don't think this school is right for him, by a long shot...see what I did there." The tall man said cracking a joke only for Logan to step close to him looking angry.

Storm:"Logan please we do not want to cause an incident." The african goddess said.

Logan:"There ain't gonna be an incident as long as the punk stays quite." Logan warned

Rose:"Don't listen to Melv he's not all there in the head at this point to much of that plant will fry your brain." She said to her friend oddly gaining a nod from Melvin.

Melvin:"Rosey is right kid you need to find a balance of all things in your life before it can get to crazy, anything can become a bad habit, belice me." He said hugging the teen for a moment before releasing him.

"Thanks uncle Melvin I'll keep that in mind." The teenager said picking up his backpack & a single suitcase from the van before walking towards the professors.

Rose:"Wow Melv you just gave some pretty great life advise, which means I'm gonna be dealing with the crappy advice all threw he drive, that said we are gonna be stopping by every few months or so, just in case." She said saying the last part to Xavier with a very determined gaze.

Xavier:"Of course, you can visit you son at anytime just send notice ahead of time." The proffesor said seeing the two parental figures leave before turning to the teen who was smilling at him with an eagerness to start.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 is done also if you want to know I have decided to call this universe 3737 since giving it a unused number will simplify things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Docter Sith Pony here with a Beacon Of Mutation this time chapter three and I know the beginning was weird that was done on purpose. Yes I read all and any** **reviews for this story.I am sorry it took so long for chapter three I am a forgetful writer. Now its disclaimer time DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE X MEN OR MARVEL COMICS BOOKS OR ANY OTHER RELATED SERIES."**

* * *

The four mutants walked into the school slowly as to let the youngest of them bring his luggage with him which was not much being only a backpack and a old likely hand me down military bag.

Logan:"So whats your name kid, I didn't exactly catch it." Logan said opening the twin doors before going in first and holding them for the others.

"My name is Gus Febland and before you ask can you please not call me Ferguson, I don't like that name much." He said to the three teachers.

Xavier:"Of course, I can understand the sentiment, Francis would not have been my first choice either. That being said there is something we must talk about before we can continue."

Gus:"Look I know what it looks like but I don't smoke pot often its just my uncle sometimes gave it to me and-" The teenager was caught off guard by the sudden laughter of Logan who was enjoying himself seemingly at the teens expense.

Logan:"Sorry kid but its been a while since I could laugh that hard." He said gaining a stern look from Storm.

Xavier:"While that is not what I had been talking about you should know we don't allow such substances in this school unless they are completely medical in nature."

Logan:"Wow you making it sound too complicated Chuck, let me be clearer we don't allow drugs here, got it good."

Gus:"You will get no complains from me guys, but if that's not what you were talking about mister Xavier then I am not sure unless...my powers." He let his words hang there as Xavier nodded.

Xavier:"Your Mutant powers were not mentioned in detail, your mothers letters only said you would glow white and it could heal your injuries, I admit to having a few theories but if you show us." The messy haired teen looked at the three older mutants before nodding and then reaching for his pocket he took out a Swiss army knife and took out the blade aiming it at his hand before being stopped by Storm who said

Ororo:"You need not cause yourself harm we could test you-" She spoke to late as Gus has already cut his right thumb longways with only a little wince from the teen who then said.

Gus:"Do not get the wrong idea I'm not used to cutting myself a lot or anything but hey Ive been threw worse then that." He said before his entire body had began to be enveloped within a bright white light which would then form into a stark white plain suit that had no remarkable features though the Ankh stayed though it glowed white as well , his hair had as well been turned white though it was still untamed and sticking everywhere, however bellow his hair on his forehead was a diamond like star that was glowing with the same white light. The three were shocked at his transformation though less so when seeing his thumb had been fixed near instantly as if it was never cut in the first place.

Logan:"Well damn I was not expecting something like this when I woke up today, what do you think Chuck, maybe give Cloak and Dagger a call." The hairy mutant said to his friend who nodded slowly.

Xavier:"Perhaps in time I would like to know more about our student before talking with Dagger about their shared power source." The bald man said as the young Febland teen turned off his powers reverting to his former brown haired form.

Gus:"So I am guessing that means I really am a mutant and not some kinda angel, bummer was hoping I could grow some wings and fly." He said with a small smirk before pocketing the now closed Swiss army knife.

Storm:"Who gave you that impression young man." She asked the young teen who scratched his nose.

Gus:"Just kidding to be honest I would probably be more confused if I was not a mutant, still who's Dagger you say she has my same powers."

Logan:"Kinda, she can't heal herself only other people and she is not a mutant but she has the same glow and a white circle not a diamond."

Xavier:"She has a connection to an energy source called the Lightforce which she can draw from to create daggers made of light we will have to test latter if you can do the same."

Gus:"Glad to know I'm not draining away my life force away or something when I heal myself and I haven't been able to heal others to be honest they kinda run away when you start glowing white...or start praying to god you know the monotheistic one, speaking of is this gonna offend any of my class mates." he said pointing to his Ankh."

Logan:"Not many here are hard core Christians, got some Atheists but your gonna be fine, or then learn to shut up fast."

Gus:"That's good, surprising but hey I won't complain."

Xavier:"Your mother tells me you have had a few fights over religion in school."

Logan:"He's only human Charles, still didn't take ya for a brawler kid."

Gus:"I have not punched anyone in the face since third grade, I was like eight man."

Xavier:"That is not what I am referring to young man but this talk can wait.

 **So that is this part done sorry I have been not uploading so much has gone on and I have been reading Suffient Velocity so much, With this Ring and Dark Shard enemy of the light are pretty great.**


End file.
